


I Want to Lick Your Abs (and other things I want to do with you)

by BeautifulUnseen



Series: Don’t Do It [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Licking, M/M, Rimming, lap dance, losing a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulUnseen/pseuds/BeautifulUnseen
Summary: Kurt and Blaine enact Kurt's sex list from his drunken email. A one-shot in the Don't Do It verse.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Don’t Do It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712299
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	I Want to Lick Your Abs (and other things I want to do with you)

"I can't believe this is what I lost in the bet," Kurt panted against Blaine's neck.

"I hear you complaining, but I don't feel you complaining." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pushed their bodies even closer, emphasizing his point. "Also, it's _your_ fantasy list."

Kurt mouthed along the open V of Blaine's shirt. "It's worth noting that I was wine drunk when I wrote it."

Blaine, growing impatient, grabbed Kurt's face and lifted it to his. "Do you have it memorized, or not?"

_I want to lick your abs_

Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed and crawled over him, pausing at his waistband to untuck his shirt and push it up above his abs. He gave Blaine one last withering glare before he no longer had it in him to be playfully resentful that Blaine chose reenacting The List as the stakes for their bet.

Then he lowered his head and trailed his tongue along the hard lines of Blaine's stomach.

_1\. Peel you out of your clothes_

His lips and tongue led the way and his hands followed to the button on Blaine's pants, which he unhooked with a quick flick of the fingers. Kurt let his hands linger over the bulge in Blaine's briefs, teasing until Blaine was squirming beneath him, before peeling off his pants and briefs in one move. He then coaxed Blaine to a seated position so he could tug his polo over his head.

Satisfied with his work, Kurt sat back. "Mouthwatering," he whispered. He was no longer surprised at the effect Blaine's naked body had on him, but still very much appreciative.

"Your turn," Kurt told Blaine, who gave him a wicked grin.

_2\. Have you peel me out of your clothes  
_ _3\. I mean my clothes_

Blaine sprang forward and began with the t-shirt that was glued to Kurt's body.

"You know what this shirt does to me. Is that why you wore it on our date tonight?"

Kurt reveled in the attention Blaine gave to his newly uncovered torso. "Mmm. Maybe."

"Luckily I like it better off. You're so fucking hot."

"Do you like my pants better off too? Because I can't tell by the way they're still on."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but shimmied Kurt's jeans off.

_D. Actually it's sexy if I'm wearing your clothes so  
_ _E. Have you peel me out of your clothes_

"Oh my god that's hot." Removing Kurt's pants had revealed that he was wearing a pair of Blaine's blue briefs.

"I thought so too when I put them on, but now I don't actually care. Get them off of me."

With a laugh and a sweep of his hands, Blaine left Kurt bare in front of him. He laid down on top of Kurt and rocked his hips slowly down until Kurt was thrusting his hips up and moaning shamelessly at the feel of their erections rubbing together.

"Stop stop stop," Kurt said without as much control as he wished. "Who's in charge here? You want me to get on with this list, or not?"

Blaine rolled off Kurt and onto his back and looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

_F. Lick your abs more  
_ _G. Touch you everywhere_

Kurt kissed him hard. He loved kissing Blaine more than almost anything in the world. Probably because Blaine was so responsive to his lips. As he moved his kisses down Blaine's body, Blaine's soft skin raised into goosebumps beneath his touch. It seemed that Blaine arched up under his fingertips everywhere he trailed his hands. He loved taking his time to worship his body, but being with Blaine like this was an exercise in self-control. The way he was always so eager and reactive to anything Kurt did made him the perfect lover, and almost impossible to resist.

His tongue darted out across Blaine's abs once more as his hands snaked around to grab at Blaine's ass.

"Please please please," Blaine begged softly.

"Please what?" Kurt looked in his eyes and saw the moment they switched from being overwhelmed with lust to having a taunting twinkle.

"Please spend at least 3 minutes staring at my ass."

_H. Spend at least three minutes staring at your ass_

"You don't deserve this, you jerk," Kurt joked as he flipped Blaine onto his stomach.

"Deserve what? You staring at me for 3 or more minutes doesn't seem especially thrilling."

Kurt leaned over Blaine's back and whispered in his ear. "I never said I was _just_ going to stare."

"Oh well, that would make a lot more sense then—ooh!" Blaine broke off with an exclamation as Kurt began to finger him. "Fuck yes."

Blaine pulled his knees up under himself to give Kurt better access and himself better leverage to rock himself back on Kurt's fingers.

"You love fucking yourself on my fingers, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"It's almost my favorite—favorite—right after—I can't...fuck...banter right now."

_I. Tell you how much I love your ass_

Kurt laughed, but doubled his efforts, watching and appreciating the way his fingers disappeared into Blaine over and over.

"Your ass is amazing. It was made for me. I could do this all day."

Blaine whined as he tilted his pelvis slightly to change the angle. "Be realistic. We'd have to eat eventually. And don't say you could just eat my ass. Oh! Shit, you were a step ahead of me. Just like that. Fuck."

_I. Lick your ass_

Kurt smiled against Blaine's hole. He loved that Blaine's babbling tendencies crossed over into the bedroom.

He alternated between teasing licks and pressing his finger in to rub against Blaine's prostate until Blaine's body began to tense and his breathing became quick and shallow.

Kurt removed himself from Blaine and ignored Blaine's protests.

"Nope. Not yet. Sit on the chair by the bed."

He sat back and watched his gorgeous boyfriend crawl across the bed and onto the office chair. Blaine's body was flushed, his hard cock shiny with precum, and anticipation was evident on his face.

He eyed Kurt and licked his lips. "I'm really excited for this part, but I need to come. Please."

Kurt approached Blaine and swung a leg over his lap to straddle him. "I love it when you beg. Just a little longer, baby."

_J. Give you a lap dance like that birthday stripper_

Music filled the air and Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and started making out with him.

"For the record," Blaine breathed, "the stripper did not kiss me like this."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Or at all! I mean, he didn't kiss me at all, but definitely like this. Also he wasn't naked. And neither was I! Damn it, this is not an opportune moment to start nervous sweating!"

"No need to be nervous. Just stop talking and let me take care of you."

Blaine mimed zipping his lips and let his eyes roam over Kurt, who was now doing body rolls in time to the music.

Kurt's hands started on Blaine's shoulders, but soon made their way down across his chest and torso to give his cock a few quick strokes before returning to his shoulders.

Kurt pushed himself up and turned around, straddling Blaine again, but backward this time. He gave Blaine a sultry look over his shoulder as Blaine immediately gripped his hips. With Blaine directing, he swiveled his hips so Blaine's cock brushed against his hole, eliciting low-pitched groans from both of them.

_K. Blow the fuckk out of you_

Too soon, the song ended, and Kurt crawled back off, sliding to the ground. His hands glided over Blaine's calves and then thighs, finally spreading his legs apart so he could lean forward and take Blaine's cock in his mouth.

Blaine threw his head back. "Finally!"

He twined his fingers in Kurt's hair so he could lightly guide him up and down to whatever tempo he preferred. Not that Kurt needed the assistance; he knew Blaine's bedroom preferences like the back of his hand 5 months into their relationship.

Kurt let one hand drift down to stroke his own cock while he sucked Blaine off, the small thrusts of Blaine's hips and his endless litany of pleasured curses turning him on beyond belief.

The hard, heavy weight of Blaine on his tongue made another wave of desire flare up inside Kurt, and he found himself fighting the urge to come. He could feel that Blaine was close, though, so he released his cock and trailed his hand up to Blaine's balls.

_L. Accidentally tell you how much I like you in the middle of sex_

Kurt peered up through his eyelashes to see Blaine watching him, and a tidal wave of affection crashed into him. He pulled off momentarily to utter a quiet "goddamn, I love you," and as soon as his mouth was back on Blaine's cock, Blaine came hot and hard down his throat, crying his name.

"Oh fucking hell, Kurt," Blaine swore as he came down from his high.

"You're such a romantic," Kurt teased fondly a minute later as he pushed himself and Blaine up onto the bed to cuddle. "All it takes to give you an orgasm is to tell you I love you during sex."

"That's definitely not all you were doing," Blaine said breathlessly, one hand still tangled tightly in Kurt's hair.

_M. Get ready for round 2_

"Was that good?" Kurt asked, suddenly a little self-conscious.

"Good? Ha!" He scratched his fingernails lightly up and down Kurt's back. "That was fucking fantastic. Who knew a drunken sex wishlist could be so awesome?"

"Just you wait. We're only on M. We have all the way to second Z to go still."

"I don't know if I can go for another round."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"Other than you pretending to be Troy for 3 months?" Blaine quipped.

"Wow, okay. Need to make you less coherent again."

_N. Slowly work you up again with a massage_

Kurt reached over into the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of massage oil. He squeezed some onto his palm and began rubbing his hands together to warm it. Then he took Blaine's hand in his and started massaging it.

"Yep, that'll do it," Blaine muttered, letting his eyes flutter shut and relaxing back into the pillows.

The massage worked its way up Blaine's arm and, as Blaine turned over, across his shoulders and down his back.

_O. Whisper in your ear how gorgeous you are and how funny you are and how awesome you are_

As Kurt kneaded out any residual tension from the day, he marveled once again at the man beneath his hands. How he was lucky enough to find someone as good looking as Blaine who also had the personality of his dreams was still a complete mystery to him.

He told Blaine as much, putting his mouth right up to Blaine's ear, nipping at the lobe, and whispering, "I am constantly in awe of your sexiness. How you make me laugh. How amazing you are." He punctuated each phrase with a kiss below the hinge of Blaine's jaw.

Blaine craned his neck to peek at Kurt. "It's the same for me too. I know I tease you a lot about our tangled beginning, but I'm so thankful things turned out the way they did. I wouldn't change anything about our story."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's neck. "Me either. I mean, maybe a little of the agonizing and confusion. But nothing else. Oh, and the heartbreak. But nothing else."

"Ha. Okay, good point. Now can we start doing something about…" he wiggled his ass in the air.

_P. Move that massage down to your ass_

Kurt gave it a light smack and made his way down to start massaging Blaine's lower half. He rubbed from his feet to his calves to his thighs to his ass, enjoying the way Blaine was starting to get worked up again.

Eventually, Blaine started rutting his hips into the mattress, and Kurt knew it was time.

_S. Listen to your wrecked moans as I tease your ass with my cock_

His cock had been hard throughout the whole massage, and he was dying to give it some attention.

He tapped Blaine's legs until he got the message to spread them apart and pull them up underneath him, giving Kurt perfect access for his next move.

Fingers tingling with anticipation, he traced over Blaine's hole again, admiring the way it fluttered open for him at the simple touch.

Unable to ignore his aching cock any longer, he guided it to push insistently against Blaine's entrance. He fought the urge to just lube up and push in right then.

The sensation caused Blaine to let out a broken moan and his hands flew out to clutch aimlessly at the sheets.

"Yes, Kurt. More."

_T. Tie up your hands to the headboard with a scarf_

Kurt smiled lustfully as he leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a long silky cloth.

"I know you've been waiting for this one."

Blaine whimpered. His breathing picked up when he saw what Kurt was holding and allowed his hands to be easily gathered up and tied to the headboard with the scarf.

The sight of Blaine's arms and back stretched out and wrists wrapped in the black cloth made Kurt let out an impatient groan. He ran his hands away from the cloth over Blaine's arms and down to his lower back.

_V. Lick your back_

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked, savoring the feeling of muscles flexing under his fingers.

"Good. So good. This was the best idea I ever had."

"Technically it was my idea." Kurt kissed down Blaine's spine, tongue darting out to lick occasionally.

"But if you think about it, you would have never sent me that drunken email if I hadn't sent mine first. So I really should get the credit."

_U. Lick your ass again while you dirty talk me. So much dirty talk._

"Mm," Kurt hummed while he started moving his mouth downward. "But you never would have sent me that email if Troy hadn't hired me. Maybe we have him to thank for this."

"Yeah, no, don't bring up Troy right now. I only want—ahh fuck!" He broke off as Kurt bit his ass cheek and licked over it to soothe it. "Come on, Kurt. Fuck me. Now."

"Tell me what you want." He slipped two lubed fingers easily back into Blaine.

"Your cock. I want your cock inside of me, fucking me so good like you always do."

"You love my cock, don't you?"

"So much. God, so much. _Ah_!"

"I love the way your ass takes it. How it stretches around me. God, you should see it."

"Please, Kurt. I need you to fuck me, please, please, please."

_W. Put on a condom because I am safe  
_ _X. Fuck you slowly until we both see stars_

"As you wish."

Kurt quickly rolled on a condom and spread lube over himself, touching Blaine in some way all the while.

When he returned to his position kneeling behind his boyfriend, Blaine was straining against the scarf and pushing his ass back to try to find Kurt.

"So ready for me," Kurt whispered with satisfaction.

"Don't tease me any longer, I can't take it. I need you now." Blaine's words were almost cries as he begged.

After all of the build up, Kurt wasn't sure he'd last even through pushing inside of Blaine, so he took a few deep breaths before painstakingly slowly pressing in.

Blaine let out a shiver of relief, and his hands loosened slightly around the rails of the headboard, shoulders rolling back. "Oh, thank fuck."

Kurt would have laughed if he wasn't so lost to the sensation of Blaine all around him, body and soul.

"Oh my god, holy shit, Blaine." Kurt was panting already, having been on edge for so long. He dragged his cock out slowly to the tip and pushed back in just as lazily. "You feel so good."

"So good," Blaine agreed, trying to arch up into Kurt's movements to pull him in deeper. Kurt grabbed his hips in response and gave him what he was asking for.

The sound of Blaine's drawn out whine each time Kurt thrust in was enough to make him want to lose it.

"I'm close already." A bead of sweat rolled down Kurt's neck.

"Me too. Come on."

_Y. Come inside of you (inside of the condom because I am safe)  
_ _Z. Listen to your fucking wrecked moans as you come, too_

Kurt leaned forward and deftly untied the knot in the scarf, freeing Blaine's hands. He sped up his tempo, and together with Blaine's newfound leverage, they discovered a new depth and speed that felt earth shattering.

The air was full of half-formed exclamations and grunts, high whines and the sound of bodies moving together.

"Yes, Blaine. Yes, yes, yes. Fuck. _Fuck_!" The pressure inside Kurt reached capacity and exploded out of him.

He stilled his movements and reached around Blaine to help him finish off while mouthing at his back and shoulders.

"Shit. Fuck, Kurt. I love you. _Ah_!" Blaine's release spilled over both of their hands.

_Z. Cuddle you until we die_

"Oh. My god."

Kurt collapsed onto the bed, grabbing a nearby towel to clean them off. "It's so adorable that you say 'I love you' every time you come when I'm fucking you."

Blaine's smile was brilliant (though exhausted) as he rolled into Kurt's side and away from the wet spot on the sheets. Kurt's arms enveloped him tightly and he kissed Blaine's sweaty temple.

"Stay like this forever?" Blaine asked.

"Until we die. Those are the rules."

"Aren't you glad I made you do this for losing the bet?"

"Don't get all self-congratulatory."

"Why not? It was a great idea."

Kurt's eyes lit with mischief and he gave Blaine's ribs a quick tickle. "Because I threw the game."


End file.
